Performance of a computing system may depend on a type of workload applied to the computing system. In one example, an Operating System (OS) kernel may be subject to different Input/Output (I/O) workloads, for example, by different types of applications, which may be run by the OS kernel. In another example, an application server may be subject to different workloads, for example, by different application code. In a further example, a virtualization system may be subject to different workloads, for example, by different virtualized OS guests.
Identifying the workload applied to the computer system may enable managing resources of the computing system efficiently.
In some virtualized systems, a virtualized guest may be manually pre-classified into one of a plurality of pre-defined classes, for example, “test”, “web server”, “database”, wherein each of the classes identifies an expected load pattern and/or behavior.